


A Reflection in the Back of a Picture

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kimi's instagram account, M/M, bit of humor, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Testing 26 February, Barcelona“I made this one,” Sebastian said as he turned the device towards Kimi. A picture of a few days before to be seen on the screen. They’d been in Kimi’s jet, flying to Barcelona for the first week of testing. "Or when Sebastian noticed Kimi had uploaded the picture he'd taken earlier with him in the background.





	A Reflection in the Back of a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the speculations it's Sebastian in the reflection of the mirror on Kimi's recent post.  
> I honestly believe it's Seb as well.
> 
> This is my first Simi fic and only just a drabble, but more will probably come in the future.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“I would have never expected you to be a social media kind of guy.” Kimi glanced at the person next to him. Sebastian was going through his phone, frowning at the screen as he did.

“Cute,” He commented as he showed Kimi the video he’d post when he’d made the Instagram account. A hint of a smile tugged at the Finn’s lips as he reached out next to him to try and snatch the iPhone out of Sebastian’s hands. The German held him back with one arm while still scrolling through the photo roll.

“I made this one,” Sebastian said as he turned the device towards Kimi. A picture of a few days before to be seen on the screen. They’d been in Kimi’s jet, flying to Barcelona for the first week of testing.  
Tests that couldn’t take place properly due to the rain and red flag situations. Sebastian – in his usual energetic mood – had gotten bored after half an hour of sitting still in the motorhome. Kimi had giving him his phone after Sebastian had whined a solid five minutes he had nothing to do. An idea he was regretting slightly at the moment.

“Did you post it?” Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. Kimi shrugged as he benefited from the moment of confusion by taking back his cell phone.  
“Of course I did.”  
Sebastian scooted closer to Kimi till his legs pressed against the Finn’s thigh.  
“You don’t want selfies online and this still has you in it.”  
The blond pouted as he didn’t get the point entirely. Kimi sighed before zooming in on the picture. “You’re visible in the mirror.”

A nervous twitch went through the German as he asked: “Did anyone notice?”  
Shaking his head Kimi locked his phone. “A few, but they aren’t certain it’s you.”  
He pulled Sebastian onto his lap, going with a hand through his curls.  
“Rakas, don’t worry.” He placed a small peck on the stubbled cheek. “No one’s going to find out about us, I promise.”

Sebastian rested his gaze on Kimi’s, leaning down to kiss him properly on the lips. “They better not. Not ready to share you with the world just yet.”  
Their mouths touched and the usual fight for dominance began.  
Sebastian won as he slowly draped his tongue across Kimi’s bottom lip earning a moan out of the Finn.  
“Rakastan sinua.”  
Sebastian smiled against his lover’s lips before pulling back.  
“Love you too, Schatzi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome <3


End file.
